Harry Returns
by JovialJamJar
Summary: Harry comes back from a mission with the Aurors which lasted four years. Ron and Hermione are getting married. T to be safe, I suppose. COMPLETE!
1. Back

Hello, this is my first fanfic and I'd love to know what you think so please review!

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, it's sad really.

* * *

><p>Harry was walking through the orchard that led to The Burrow, inhaling the summer smell that was thick in the air. Merlin, he'd missed this place. He'd missed everything and everyone while he was away on his mission with the Auror's. He'd been away for four years, hunting down Death Eaters and sending them to wizard prisons all around the world. He'd been out of contact with everyone and had only just found out, from a small personal announcement in The Daily Prophet that Ron and Hermione, his best friends, were getting married in about two weeks time. Not long after he'd read it an owl had arrived with a letter addressed to him from Ron, the date on it was from six months ago. It was just an excited note, only a couple of lines in his messy scrawl, it read :<p>

_Harry!_  
><em>I don't know if you'll get this since you're away cursing Death Eaters or whatever it is you've been doing. Anyway, I asked Hermione to marry me... And she said YES! Hope you can be back for the wedding, you've got to be my best man. See you soon, whenever soon is,<em>  
><em>Ron.<em>

The parchment was now scrunched up in the back pocket of his jeans, he'd had it there ever since he read it, a comfortable weight that let him know they were still here, still living, he sighed. He missed them both so much. He couldn't wait to see them again either. And Ginny. He hadn't stopped thinking about her the entire time he was away. Well, with a bit of luck they would be at The Burrow. That was why he had come here first, it was the social hub of his favourite family in the world, The Weasleys. Also, he knew Mrs Weasley would let him stay a while until he found a place of his own. There was always Grimmauld Place, but it reminded him to much of Sirius and was full of awful things, such as the portrait of Mrs Black, for him to live there permanantly. But he should at least say hello to Kreacher.

He had finally reached the door of The Burrow and tentatively knocked, he heard the squeal of a chair being pulled back and the tapping of footsteps that got closer and closer to the door, Mrs Weasley opened the door, not quite taking in Harry as he stood there.

"Arthur, you're home early, I didn't expect you for at le-" She broke off in surprise, her mouth morphing into a wide 'O' shape, "Harry? HARRY!"

She threw her arms around him in an air-choking, vice-like hug.

"Hi, Mrs Weasley! I haven't seen you in absolutely ages!" He was just able to choke the words out.

"Harry! You're back! Oh, how I've missed you! It's been much too long. How long have you been back? Do you know about Ron and Hermione? Have you eaten recently? You've grown another couple of inches as well! Oh, HARRY!" She squealed excitedly as she let him go.

"Yeah, Mrs Weasley, I'm back! I've only been back for a couple of hours, I got back to the Ministry, bought a paper. Then I'd thought I'd come here to see everybody. Oh, and yes, I do know about Ron and Hermione, I saw an announcement in The Daily Prophet and got an owl from Ron from about six months ago. It's so great they're getting married, when is the wedding exactly? And where is everybody?"

"The wedding is in two weeks time exactly, in the orchard, where we had Bill and Fleur's. Harry, sit down now. You must be exhausted, I don't care if you've eaten or not, you're much too skinny. I'll get you some food."

"But, Mrs Weasley! At least catch me up on everything!" Harry said earnestly, he wanted to know everything he'd missed.

"Alright then, dear. It's just going to be you and me tonight. That is, if you want to stay of course. It won't be you and me for too long though, Arthur is still at work, he got called in, some sort of dustbin that eats you if you put rubbish into it, he'll be a while, at least another two hours. Ron is also at the Ministry - at the Auror training program, he should only be another half an hour." She put a plate mounded high with chicken pie, sweetcorn and potatoes, "There you are, eat up!"

She sat down and simply stared at Harry as he compliantly took a couple of mouthfuls, he knew that if he didn't Mrs Weasley would force feed him. He swallowed and started to speak again,

"Ron's taking Auror Training? That's excellent! Last I heard he was still working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." He paused and took another mouthful of food.

"Well, yes. He's very happy now that he's doing the Auror training, he's earned enough money from the joke shop so he'd thought he'd start."

"And everyone else? Where are they?" Harry was so anxious to hear about everyone and how they were he choked on his most recent mouthful of pie. Mrs Weasley clapped him on the back and conjoured up a glass of pumpkin juice, he nodded gratefully and gulped half of it down.

"Where to start! Um... Oh, of course! Arthur and I are now grandparents! Isn't that just wonderful? Bill and Fleur have two daughters now, Victoire, she was born last year - on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, if you'll believe it! That's why her name is Victoire, translated into french it means victory, and little Dominique who was born around six, seven months ago! They're still living in Shell Cottage, just added two more bedrooms on to a top floor. Then there's Percy, he married a lovely girl, Audrey," Harry smirked into his pumpkin juice, Audrey was exactly the kind of name of the person he'd imagined Percy would marry. "And they have another little girl, Molly, after, well, me." She smiled sheepishly and continued, " Charlie's still in Romania with the dragons. George still lives above the shop with Angelina, you know her, don't you?" Harry choked into his food again,

"Angelina? Angelina Johnson? The Quidditch player?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes! That's her, they're also married, it was a small affair - just family and close friends. They wanted you to come of course but you were away... That brings us to Ron, who you know about and Hermione. Well, Hermione's doing very well! She's got into the Magical Creatures Department at the Ministry and is doing all she can about house-elves and there rights. She's living at her parents and Ron's living here until they can find their own house."

She smiled at him and he realised she'd forgotton someone.

"What about Ginny?" He asked, "What's she up to?"

"Of course! Ginny! I knew I'd forgotten someone! Now, she's doing the most exciting things! She's flying as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies! That's where she is now, of course, staying with her team-mates as they prepare for the next match."

"The Holyhead Harpies? Really? Wow, that's great!"

"It is, isn't it?" Harry could tell she was trying to keep the pride out of her voice and she was failing miserably, "They all took an interest in Quidditch but she was the only one who made a career from it!"

Harry finished his meal in silence, taking in all the news. He'd missed so much! Bill and Fleur had kids! He couldn't wait to see everyone, let alone congratulate them. Completely filled to the brim with delicious food, he declined the offer for seconds of pudding and leaned back in his chair.

"Harry, dear? Would you like to stay the night, or a little longer if you want... How long are you back for?" Mrs Weasley asked gently.

"Would you mind if I did, Mrs Weasley? I don't want to intrude or anyth-" Harry was cut off by Mrs Weasley,

"Of course not! You're welcome to! It's only Arthur and I and Ron here at the moment!"

"Thank-you so much! And I'm back for the forseeable future, I have a lot of paperwork to fill. I hope it's a long time, I don't really want to leave again, I missed everyone too much." He grinned at her and she opened her mouth to reply was cut off by a loud crack from outside.

"That'll be Ron!" she squealed excitedly, "Harry, let's make this fun, you hide behind that door!"

Harry did as he was told, he could see this would make a great surprise for Ron. He had just closed the door that led to the pantry as the kitchen door opened and he heard Ron stride in from outside.

" Hey, Mum. Do I smell food? Pie? Excellent, I'm starved half to death. Thanks." There was a clatter as a plate was placed in front of him.

"So, did they work you hard today?"

Ron's voice was muffled slightly through the food in his mouth as he replied, "Hell, yeah! It'd be alright if Harry was there as well and we could laugh about it but now it just bloody HURTS!"

"Ron! Language!"

"Sorry, mum. Wonder when Harry's back? It's been what? Four years?" He put another forkful of pie in his mouth and Harry chose this moment to come in. He came in quietly and stood behind Ron.

"Perhaps another four years?" He said jokingly and Ron choked on his food so much that Harry had to clap him on the back. He spun round so fast from his seat at the table he knocked off his plate of food and ignored it as it clattered to the floor, Mrs Weasley sighed but then waved her wand and the plate and all the food flew back onto the table. Ron pulled Harry into a bear-hug so tight that when he released him Harry had to take many deep breaths to be able to function his lungs properly.

"HARRY!" he yelled as Mrs Weasley winced at the volume of his voice, "You're back! When? How long for? Wait 'till I tell Hermione. She's gunna be over the bloody moon." He paused, contemplating something, "Wait, you do know about me and Hermione, right?"

They sat back down and Ron returned to his dinner as Harry started to reply, "Yeah, I do. Congrats, mate. Really."

"And you'll be best man?"

"Course! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" He punched Ron lightly on his shoulder and he nodded satisfied with this answer, "I only got back today, saw a wedding announcement in the Prophet then I got the owl you sent me six months ago and came back here about an hour or so ago. I'm here for quite a while - LOADS of paperwork to do and I don't really want to be sent across the world again - way to much effort and I missed everything. I think I could probably tell Hermione myself, I've got to get back to the Ministry tomorrow and she'll be there, won't she? I'll drop by."

He grinned at Ron, who was gazing dreamily into space, "Harry, you'd better show up when I'm there, Hermione making a scene at the office... That'll be the day... You know she's put spew into 'action'?" Ron made air quotes to emphasize this point.

"Yeah, you're mum told me. Can't wait to see everyone again, but don't you tell anyone!" He pointed at Ron with a stern expression on his face, "I want it to be a surprise. And your wedding is the perfect setting, that is, if everyone hasn't realised that I'm back by then." He grinned and the grin quickly morphed into a yawn. "Best be going to bed, I'm staying for a while, at least until I get my own place." Ron nodded with a delighted expression on his face, "Oh, and Mrs Weasley I'm in Bill's old room, right?"

"Yes, dear."

"Great."

It was great to be back.


	2. Work

Hello again, those who are reading! I know this is sort of the same area as the first and you're probably already bored. BUT I PROMISE IT WILL LEAD TO MORE INTERESTING THINGS. Or I hope it does.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Not mine, Not mine.

* * *

><p>Harry had his head ducked and was relying on Ron to stop him from walking into people, walls or anything that would hurt Harry or scream if he walked into it. They were walking through the Ministry of Magic's Atrium and it was morning, the busiest time of day; people had just started to arrive for work, Ron and Harry along with them. Harry had his head ducked because if anyone saw his scar, chaos would follow. There'd be havoc and people would ask for autographs, it had happened before - who was to say it wouldn't happen again? In fact, his scar was one of the reasons he'd agreed to go on the mission, after the Battle Of Hogwarts he'd needed to get out of the country so the whole fuss about him defeating Voldemort could die down. But he was back now and needed to get used to it so he could live his life to the full. But that didn't stop him gently dipping his toes in before taking the plunge.<p>

Ron was chatting aimlessly about anything that he thought Harry might of missed or wanted to know while every so often pulling his arm to the side to avoid something. Harry had already nearly fallen into the fountain in the middle of the Atrium. Fortunately, they had just arrived at the elevators and managed to get one to themselves, from here they were headed to the fourth floor and The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. According to Ron, Hermione didn't get in for another ten minutes and therefore they had time to hide Harry under her desk. Ron had also informed Harry that he met her there every morning, this meant he could be there, as he very much wanted, to see Hermione make 'a scene at the office'.

"Okay, Harry this is it. There's her cubicle. It's extra large because she's got all the elf stuff here and they haven't had the chance to make it a proper office yet." He pointed to a name sign on the cubicle partition, it read:

Hermione Granger,  
>House-Elf Division.<p>

They walked inside, and Harry was shocked to see the sheer amounts of notes, books and folders there were on her desk. You could hardly see the wood of the desk-top. The only thing that contrasted with the parchment was a photo of himself, Hermione and Ron at Hogwarts, just outside the Entrance Hall.

"Woah... I thought Hermione was organised?" Harry was so shellshocked, he could hardly move.

"She is! But she's got loads of this stuff at her parents house as well and they said if she brought any more home then she couldn't come home. DON'T TOUCH IT!" Ron yelled as he saw Harry reach towards the nearest pile of paper, "I'm serious. She may be happy to see you, but that won't stop her killing you. When I'm here, I have to sit on the chair and 'be good'."

"Right... Well, I knew Hermione was weird about work but..."

"No. I'm serious. Remember what she was like during OWLs?" Harry nodded, "Well, it's like that but a million times worse."

"How can it be worse?"

"Once, I came here to surprise her, she wasn't here and I left some flowers on her desk and it set off LOADS of alarms. I convinced her to stop doing it, I mean who's gunna nick this stuff, right? Anyway, we've got about," he checked his watch that he'd recieved for his 18th birthday, "...Crap! She's gunna be here in about two minutes! Get under the desk, quick. She's _never_ late!"

Harry, still relatively disbelieving was proved wrong as he heard the click-clack of woman's heels from outside the cubicle getting closer and closer, Ron quickly settled himself on the leather swivel chair and absently swung from left to right, covering Harry who was crouched underneath the desk. The heels he'd heard emerged in the gap between one side of the booth and the wall. Hermione's legs walked in, sheethed in tights, Harry could just see the end of a pencil skirt finishing at her knees.

"Hi, Ron!" A great sense of nostalgia washed over him as he heard her voice, "Can you get out of the chair please? I need to sort through this new batch of files on an elves' rate of sleeping per week and I can't do that standing up!" She tapped her foot impatiently in the traditional Hermione fashion.

"Hi there! Yes, I'm doing well actually, thanks for asking, how are you?"

"Excellent, now I am serious. Out of the chair."

Ron sighed, slightly over-dramatically and groaned loudly as he slowly got out of the chair. He walked over to where Hermione was standing and bent his knees, Harry heard a small lip smack as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you." She walked round him and perched herself on the end on the chair, crossing her legs, Harry had to lean back to avoid getting hit in the face by a shoe. "I honestly don't know how I'm going to get through all this today, what with the wedding coming up and everything... Speaking of, have you heard from Dean yet? I really need to know the final head count and have you decided about your Best Man? Because, it's only two weeks away, Ron, and I know you want Harry and I want him there as well but if he's not back... I mean, you're going to have to have a back-up plan!"

"Yeah, Dean got back to me, heard from him the day before yesterday... He can come and I've decided on the whole Best Man thing."

Hermione swung round on her chair and got up, walking over to the opposite wall to pin something on the cork board which hung there. Harry could sense this was the perfect lead in for him to surprise her. He crept out from underneath the desk, Ron winked at him from where he slouched, arms folded, against the wall. Hermione was still pinning a sheet on the board and sorting through some other pieces of parchment. The chair was right in front of him and, making a snap descision he sat down and twirled around, facing Ron who beamed at him; Hermione still had her backed turned to him. She was wearing a fitted, pinstriped blazer over a deep purple shirt and her bushy hair was loose down her back, it had gotten a bit longer from when he had last seen it. She took down a armful of paper covered in tables and several scribbled notes. She turned on her heel and with her face buried in the paper, didn't notice Harry. Until she tripped over his leg. Before she fell to the floor, though, Harry caught her and settled her back on her feet. She took in his face, a gleam of recognition shining in her eyes as they widened to the size of Galleons.

"HARRY!" She screamed so loudly several people poked their heads out from the seperate booths and Ron covered his ears with his hands. She threw the paper into the air haphazardly while launching herself onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and covered his head in kisses. "Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! How are you? Where have you BEEN? Oh, Harry! Harry! Harry!"

"Looks like you've got competition, mate!" Harry only just managed to get the words out, Hermione's grip was so tight it was a similar experience to being strangled.

"Yeah, Hermione, that's true... Get off him otherwise he'll never come back... From the dead!"

"Shut up, Ron!" She still sat on Harry's lap, but, fortunately released her grip,"Oh, how I've missed you! You're back just in time for the wedding and everything! By the lack of surprise on Ron's face I guess he knew you were there... How was your mission? What did you do?"

"I'm afraid that there is classified information, Miss Granger." Harry spoke in a mock stern voice yet his emerald green eyes sparkled behind his glasses. He hugged her, "It's crazy how much I missed you guys. But, hopefully I won't be going anywhere for a long time, the amount of stuff I did, not giving anything away, nevertheless, I have so much paperwork I'm going to be in my office for _years_."

"Well, we'll have to have lunch together or something because we have to catch up on _everything_."

"Mrs Weasley says she's going to have some sort of celebratory dinner tonight. She promised it wouldn't be too big - but I bet at least fifty people will be there." Seeing Hermione's sceptical look he laughed and continued, "Alright, maybe not fifty - fifteen is probably more realistic."

He glanced at his watch, and was shocked that he'd been here for thirty minutes and needed to be in a meeting in another five.

"Right, best be off. Hope to see you later! Ron, you'd better come to. You don't want to be late for your training."

Hermione hit her forehead in surprise when she saw the time and immediately got on the floor to pick up the paper she'd thrown down, so intent on getting back to work, Ron had to force her head up with his hand under her chin so he could kiss her, it was a quick kiss but still passionate. Harry averted his eyes.

They walked back to the elevators just catching Hermione's "See you, Harry!" and this time Harry kept his head held high and walked above the comments of "Did you see him?", "Harry Potter!", "The Boy Who Lived", "He defeated You-Know-Who!" and "Harry's Back!". He needed to get used to it after all. Ron pressed the little button for Level Two and the elevator juddered into movement.

As the cool female voice announced that they had arrived at Level Two and the doors slid open, Harry realised just how fast news travelled around the Ministry. And he thought Hogwarts was bad. There were so many heads poking out of cubicles and people standing in the hallway that the elevator had led onto they might of well have put up a sign and called it a party. But, of course, these people were subtle. Some were Aurors after all. The people standing in the hallway were in groups, discussing the days news or a report, not Harry. But they still glanced. The men and women who were deliberately walking from one doorway to another were carrying sheaths of parchment and speaking to the people they were passing them to on what the paper was about, not Harry. But they still glanced. The heads poking round from the cubicles were calling across to other heads about the most recent Quidditch game, not Harry. But they still glanced.

"You know, they should just make a announcement through the building and be done with it." Ron said out of the corner of his mouth in a low voice as they walked around the corner, "Then at least they wouldn't have to PRETEND they were busy."

"Yeah, I know..."

"So where are you going?"

"Back to my office. 'Spect there's going to be loads of memo's flying around in their and just get on with my paperwork."

Ron laughed and then groaned, "I'd say bad luck but what I'm about to do in Auror Training is going to make me unable to walk for a week. So I'll just give you a 'Have Fun'."

"Right back atcha, mate."

Ron laughed a hollow sort of laugh and turned away, cursing all manner of words under his breath. Now left alone Harry was approached by all sorts of people. Some he knew and others he didn't but had still seen, others he'd never heard or seen of before. But they all gave him an encouraging smile or a 'Thanks for all you've done' and even a 'Can't believe I've actually seen you! Wait 'till I tell my wife!', he had his hand shaken so much it hurt and his back clapped so much it ached. After a few minutes, but what felt like hours, he reached his office door. He'd been given an office after he'd first joined the Ministry as an honourary achievement, the whole defeat Voldemort thing went down well here. But if he was honest with himself, he'd much rather the cubicle. It was more friendly and open, but at least he was still allowed to decorate this room. As he'd suspected, around thirty memo's were flying around the square room, occasionally bumping into the light hanging from the ceiling, before he'd closed the door, another two had already flown in.

"Well, at least it's not a tent in some god-forsaken desert." He said to himself, and shuddered at the memory of the awful night he'd spent in that particular area.

He sat down in the comfortable leather armchair and stared at the window, today Magical Maintenance had made the sun stream in through the window. It made the office lighter but it was still relatively stuffy, Harry made a mental note to ask about the cubicle. The walls next to the window were papered with photographs of friends and the odd newspaper cutting, a lot of these cuttings came from the magazine, The Quibbler, that was run by Harry's friend Luna's dad. It ran the craziest stories, all of which made him laugh and the best made it to the wall, there was also some from the Daily Prophet which reminded him of Ron and Hermione's wedding announcement that was currently residing in his back pocket, he stuck it on the wall next to a picture of them taken at Hogwarts by the Black Lake. Next to that was another picture, a picture of him and Ginny in his sixth year, taken in their brief relationship. He couldn't wait to see Ginny again, he hoped she'd be at the gathering tonight but wasn't sure. She beamed up at him from the photo and he was so absorbed in the beautifulness of the smile he didn't hear the door open and close behind him.

"It's been a while, Harry Potter." Came a deep voice. Harry whirled around, his hand dropping to the wand in his pocket. Four years on a mission had drilled into him what Mad-Eye Moody had been attempting to do before he died. Constant Vigilance. But his hand fell away immediately as he saw who it was. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic.

"Kingsley!"

"Haven't got time to say much, Harry, but I am coming to the party Molly's organised tonight."

"Great, at least I know _someone_ who's coming."

Kingsley laughed his deep, throaty chuckle, "Just thought I'd drop in to say hello and I'm glad your back." He glanced around the office, his dark eyes taking in the years old mess on Harry's desk, a glint of humour shone in his face, "Looks like you've got a lot to be getting on with. Goodbye, Harry." And with that he pulled Harry into a hug and left the room. It was a short visit but Harry appreciated it all the same, Kingsley was the Minister and therefore didn't have much time to spare, it meant a lot to have him visit.

Harry sighed and turned back to the combination of chaos and clutter on his desk, he knew that in half an hour that he'd be eating his words about wanting to stay for a lenghty period to do paperwork.

Paperwork was going to bore him for a very, very long time.


	3. Chatter

Hola. I'm sorry this chapter is considerably shorter than the others... I couldn't figure out ANYTHING to put in it. So I resorted to what I know works. Writing at one in the morning. There goes my sleep. Anyhoo, hope you like it, not sure I do. There's only going to be a couple more chapters depends how I feel.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine!

* * *

><p>"Harry!" It was around half way through the party that evening and the last guest had arrived. Hagrid.<p>

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled and made his way over to the door which Hagrid had just walked through, weaving his way through various bodies on his way; there was about fifteen to twenty people at the impromptu gathering including old school friends, Order of the Phoenix members, and the rest of the Weasley family. Excluding Charlie and, Harry's heart had sunk, Ginny.

"It's good ter see yer, Harry!" Hagrid stooped down and wrapped his arms around Harry in a brief hug so enthusiastic, Harry's legs were lifted off the ground.

"You to, Hagrid, how've you been?"

"I've been great, Harry, just great. Even better now you're back! I wanted to bring Grawpy," Harry's face blanched, a giant, even a runty one, would not have been a welcome guest, "But Molly said no. It's too bad really, he so wanted to see yer!" Hagrid wiped his beady black eyes with the back of a hand and straightened his back to have a better look around and promptly hit his head on the ceiling, the resounding _thump_ turned many a head, "Nice turnout but I think I'd better be sitting down, eh? Come on over and join me, will yer?"

Harry nodded, he'd mingled with the rest of the guests but was the most delighted to see Hagrid. He made his way over to the sofa where Hagrid had settled and sat down next to him. Hagrid looked round at the living room and adjoining kitchen, taking in the atmosphere. Food, prepared earlier by Mrs Wealsey, was floating around on trays sporadically stopping at the different clusters of people. A little way off, Hermione and Ron were standing hand in hand talking to Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan and Hestia Jones about the upcoming wedding; Hagrid was beaming in their direction.

"It's great they're getting married, ain't it? Married. Who'd have thought it all them years ago? Arguing every other day?"

"Yeah. Hard to believe though sometimes, even when they are obviously _destined_ to be together." Harry sniggered at the sentimentality of his own words, something that mushy had come out of his mouth? Unbelieveable.

"What are you gunna do? When they're not around, I mean?" Hagrid asked.

"Why won't they be around?" Harry questioned, genuinely baffled.

"Well, they'll be doing married stuff, won't they? Romantic dinners and the like."

Harry hadn't thought of this; he'd been so happy at seeing them again and being back he hadn't really looked ahead to see what the future may hold, "I dunno... Be a loner I guess. I'll visit you, I s'pose."

"An' you wouldn't do that anyways? You, Harry, need to get yourself a girl."

Harry spat out his elderflower wine and felt his face go a brilliant shade of red, so bright it could've competed with the Weasley's hair. George Weasley, who was standing nearby chatting to Lee Jordan, snickered audibly.

"Yeah, Harry... Get yourself a girlfriend already, back for two days and don't have one? Shocking..." George commented and turned back to Lee.

"Wha-what?" This was not a conversation Harry had expected to have with Hagrid, of all people. In fact he hadn't expected - or intended - to have this conversation with anyone.

"You know what I mean! Someone to take to parties and dinners and dates and then just to have with you. Any prospects there?"

Harry looked at his drink, wondering if he could drown himself in it.

"You wanna be happy, right? Then find someone! Ron and Hermione have, George and Angelina, Percy and Audrey... They're gunna be together and you're gunna be Mr. Single. Anyway-"

" HAGRID! Stop." Harry had a stroke of inspiration, "How are things with you and Madame Maxime?"

Now it was Hagrid's turn to go crimson.

"It s'all right... We're just... Oh, look there's Molly! Hey, Molly! Great bash!" Mrs Weasley came over and Harry found the opportune moment to leave.

The rest of the party passed in a blur, the endless chatter turned from the wedding to Ginny's flying capability (Harry hung onto every word whenever her name was mentioned) to how delicious the food was, Mrs Weasley flushed with pleasure at compliments in this department. Bill and Fleur and Percy and Audrey had brought their children, Victoire, who was the spitting image of her mother even at such an early age except with the warm brown of the Weasley eyes, gave Harry a hug around one leg and didn't let go until prised off by her mother. Audrey, who, to Harry's surprise, was actually a very nice woman and seemed to lower Percy's pompousness... a little, gave Harry a hug and made easy conversation, they stopped talking only when the baby Molly started to cry. Dominique was asleep for most of the party.

People started to leave when the evening sunset transformed into a starry night-time. Hermione left at exactly ten 'o' clock, she needed to have a good night's sleep before a big meeting that she had the next day. The last person to leave was Hagrid, he just couldn't get over that Harry was right there and seemed to be on the verge of tears as they said goodbye. Mr and Mrs Weasley started to clear up but Ron and Harry took over so they could go to bed early. With the help of magic cleaning up didn't take long so after they'd finished they collapsed onto a sofa. Ron summoned some Butterbeer and they lazily sipped it for a while before Ron broke the silence.

"Look, Harry..."

"Yeah?"

"Now this is gunna be awkward for me so... don't go into TOO much detail, alright?"

"What's up?"

"Well, I overheard Hagrid and you talking and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You're not going to give me this talk _as well _are you?" Harry's face was one of the utmost dismay.

"Not exactly. I was just wondering what's up with you and Ginny. But remember not to graphic because that is my sister and-and-and urgh." Ron shuddered at the thoughts in his head.

"Not much is there? Haven't seen her for four years." Harry was unable to keep the wistfulness out of his voice and Ron noticed.

"How much do you like her? Honestly."

Harry thought a moment. It must really kill Ron to ask this, because it was his sister involved and therefore he must really want to know. Harry decided to be completely truthful.

"It's not a matter of liking, Ron, I love her. It nearly got me killed when I was away because I couldn't stop thinking about her."

There was silence for a while, Harry wondered if he'd said to much and Ron couldn't think of what to say.

"Is it like... serious love? Like me and Hermione?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Has she been serious with anyone or is she...?"

"Nope." Ron popped his lips on the 'p'. "I mean she's gone out with people but no-one's lasted long, couple of days, a week at the most..."

Harry felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and sighed a sigh of relief. There was another moment of silence and Harry decided he'd better lighten the mood before he went to bed.

"I'm not going to jump out at any more people, alright?"

"But, but why?" he asked with such an expression of displeasure on his face that he looked like a puppy left out in the rain, Harry almost laughed.

"Because, after Hagrid's hug, I have come to the conclusion that if people keep going overboard when they see me, I'm going to be choked to death!"


	4. Houses

Hullo, Readers! It's been a while but I was at my Gran's and with no computer. Also I was writing the penultimate chapter in a fit of inspiration. Not sure why but I did. Anyway, thankyou to those lovely people who favourited this or me and story alerted also, I am very happy with you. BUT. I would like some reviews too, pretty please? Thanks.

Disclaimer: This is J.'s. I often wish I was her but I am not. Too bad me.

* * *

><p>In the week that followed Harry threw himself into whatever came his way. He completely cleared his desk at work, this took two solid days. He'd decided to read through everything to see if he should throw it away or if it was worth keeping. He had almost immediately regretted this, there was so much rubbish and screwed up scraps of parchment just bearing a few words, a doodling of a Quidditch match or the Hogwarts crest and even, once or twice, the letters 'G.W'. No guessing what that stood for. Harry also received a nasty bite from the Monster Book of Monsters which he'd hit by accident when he first started rooting through the mess, cradling his hurt hand against his chest, he stroked the spine and chucked it in the bin with the rest of the rubbish, how it'd got there, he'd never know. But he also discovered a few letters from Hermione, Ron, Ginny and then one from Sirius. It was just one he'd received from him in the summer before fifth year but he still read it through over and over and then tucked it into his jacket pocket. When he had finally finished and had organised all his books, leaflets and the odd ministry notice, it wasn't recognisable as the same desk! The wall that was covered in photographs and cuttings had grown with things Harry had found on his desk as well, a new favourite picture had been stuck in the very centre of the wall, it was one of the Weasley family, Hermione, him, Tonks, Sirius and Remus Lupin, all of them around the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place smiling at the camera, which Harry vaguely remembered being taken by Mad-Eye Moody. Also a Gryffindor banner had been proudly hung over the top of the wall. Unfortunately, as soon as the paperwork from his mission had been unceremoniously dumped onto the freshly cleaned desk, it was just as full as it was before.<p>

He visited his vault at Gringotts, refreshed his money bag and collected everything he had deposited in the vault before he'd left. Mainly they were items of sentimental value, the photo album which Hagrid had made him, full of photos of his parents, was here. Also the Marauder's Map was placed in a corner, Harry grinning at the sight of it, tapped it and spoke the familiar words, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good', he stared at the miniscule dots walking through the castle, there was only a few dots of course as the school was on holiday. But Professor McGonagall was striding through the Charms Corridor accompanied by Professor Flitwick and Filch was lurking in the dungeons. He smiled and tapped it with his wand again, saying 'Mischief Managed' at the same time. His eyes fell on the final item propped up against the opposite wall and he let out a yell of delight - he NEVER squealed - at the sight of his Firebolt. According to the most recent copy of Which Broomstick? (Ginny still had it delivered to The Burrow) it was still the best International Standard Broom in the world and he couldn't wait to fly it again.

He joined in with Hermione and Ron's wedding plans, he was best man after all. They had already decided on the guests, place, colour scheme and Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger were going to make a cake together so there wasn't much left for them to do apart from finalising everything and going to fittings. There was a larger reason to why Harry had worked so hard, he wanted as much free time as possible to spend with his friends. Not seeing them for years had been hard and all he really wanted was to help them in anyway he could, and so that was how he found himself, on a rainy Sunday afternoon (a week from the wedding), arranging flowers for Hermione to judge.

"No, Harry! Don't put the orchids with the daisies! It doesn't look quite right... Try it with something else!"

He sighed and gloomily picked up a different, brighter flower from the kitchen table in front of him; the table was mounded in every type of flower you could imagine and the room had started to smell rather nice. However, this did not change the fact that Ron and Harry were arranging the flowers, a fact they were not enjoying.

"Oh, come on, Ron! You know you can't put too many of one type of flower there! It will upset the balance of aromas!" Hermione slapped his hand away as he leant to pick up more of the roses he had been using. He grumbled to himself and muttered,

"Did you get this out of a book or something? Because I want to take that book and shove it up-"

Harry coughed loudly, cutting off the end of Ron's sentence, he didn't think Hermione would've like to of heard it. Ron started again,

"Hermione, we've been at this for HOURS. Can't you just pick your favourite flower and go with it? I honestly don't care."

"We can't stop now we've started, Ron, anyway who said they wanted to help me?"

"Me, I s'pose. And Harry. Why don't you have your bridesmaids doing this? It's a girly thing, right?" he added as an afterthought.

"Yes, you chose to help me! I don't have bridesmaids because we both decided that we'd have one each, remember? You get one groomsman, Harry," she nodded towards Harry who was refilling a vase with water by the sink, "and I got one bridesmaid, Ginny! She can't be here, which is annoying, but can come for our, not your, final fitting and for the wedding, so there."

Harry didn't notice the water overflow the vase and gush over his hands, Ginny was the bridesmaid? He was best man and Ginny the bridesmaid... didn't they have some sort of obligation to do something during the wedding day? Was it dancing? His mind wandered, dancing with Ginny...

His daydream didn't last long though, Hermione's voice snapped him back to his senses, "Harry, if you put more water in that vase you will drown those poor flowers. Get back over here."

"Sorry, Hermione. So, when's your final fitting?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. He though it was a pretty plausible conversation to have, but Hermione still scrutinised him with narrowed eyes before answering,

"The day before we get married, why?"

He shrugged, trying not to sound displeased, this meant he would only see Ginny on the actual wedding day. And replied,

"Just wondering."

"Well, stop wondering and get back to arranging." She turned to Ron who rolled his eyes, "Ron, what are you doing?"

"Flower arranging, like you told me to?"

"I can see that, but you're cutting the stalks way to short! They won't last long at all if you do that! And stop throwing random flowers into the vases, we only have one vase left so-"

Harry grabbed the last empty vase from Hermione's hand and put some lilies into it, "There's no more vases Hermione, what are we going to do now?" He carelessly plucked a few rose buds from the pile on the table and settled them into the vase as well.

"I don't know! You'd better find the perfect balance soon or so help me-" she stopped mid-sentence and her head turned to one side, she was staring at something, Harry followed her gaze and was surprised to see she was staring at his newest flower arrangement in the last vase, to which he had just added some sprigs of lavender.

"HARRY! You got it! That is the perfect composition! I love it. I have to go show my mum, I'll be back soon!" She hugged Harry, grabbed the vase and disapparated, presumably to wherever Mrs Granger was.

Ron blew his cheeks up and then released the air, still staring at the spot the vase had been,

"Great, so I've been here for the best part of two hours arranging FLOWERS, for crying out loud, and I don't even get the right 'balance', just fabulous..." He continued to grumble inconprehensibly for a time.

"So what would you be doing if you weren't doing this?"

"I don't know... eating... ice-cream?"

"Tell you what, you can help me. Look through these, see if you can find a suitable place for me to live." He shoved a Daily Prophet and the local Muggle Newspaper towards Ron and he stared at them blankly.

"What do you want a house for? You're living here!"

Harry sighed at him, "You know, Ron, you can be really, really stupid."

"What? Why?" He asked in outrage, "Mum and Dad don't mind you living here!"

"You are so dumb, I'm not even kidding. I can stay here until you move out, MAYBE a few days after that because otherwise it'll just be me and your parents - I'm not even their kid!"

"Not true," Harry cocked his eyebrow, disbelievingly and Ron continued, "It might be Ginny as well... You'd like that."

Ron waggled his eyebrows and snorted, Harry responded by shaking his head at him, "Dude, that's your sister."

"Urgh! That was low! Urgh, I can't believe you... But I suppose I shouldn't be TOO grossed out because then when you get together with her I can be relatively normal." He involuntarily shuddered.

"_If_, Ron, not when, _if_."

"You never know. But Ginny has had a crush on you since she met you, I think you SHOULD get your hopes up."

"Whatever. Get back on with looking through the paper."

Ron groaned and lazily did as he was told, Harry started to look at the Muggle newspaper. There was silence, broken only when they flipped a page. After a couple of minutes Ron leaned back on his chair's legs and switched on the radio, the lyrics of 'Can You Dance Like a Hippogriff' pounded through the kitchen.

"Hey, what about this one?"

Harry didn't look up, "What is it?"

"Two bedrooms, one bathroom and an ensuite, kitchen included, it's in London! Close to work!"

"House or apartment?"

"Apartmen-"

"No. I want a house."

"Why didn't you say! I could've narrowed down the selection!" Ron cried indignantly.

"Too bad. Oh, wait, there's this one..." He pointed to a picture in the paper, "Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, actually no - it's in a Muggle estate, that'll mean I can't be all that magical..."

Ten minutes later Ron exclaimed, "Harry - this one is PERFECT! _FOUR_ bedrooms, not that you need it but that means me and Hermione can stay over. Anyway, four bedrooms, two bathrooms and an ensuite. Three floors but it _looks_ like two because the third floor is an attic and half of that's been converted into a bedroom."

Harry shifted over to take a closer look, the picture held a small (although with four bedrroms it HAD to be bigger than it looked) Tudor-looking cottage with a gate in front. It looked like the perfect place to call home. This time he ignored the sentimentality of himself.

"So where is it?"

"Godric's Hollow."

"_Really_? Are there any more pictures?"

"Yeah, inside, page fifty-six." Ron chucked the paper to Harry and he submerged himself in it. Fortunately for Ron, Hermione chose that moment to dissaparate back, making him jump a mile.

"Ron! Mum loves it! Don't you think it's perfect?" She shoved the bouquet she was clutching in Ron's face so he could smell it, instead he had difficulty extracting a lily from his left nostril, "And Harry! Mum thinks you're a genius, she says - hey, what's in the paper?"

Harry emerged looking perplexed, "She said 'Hey, what's in the paper'?", she hit him round the back of the head, hard, "Ow!"

"Shh, I'm asking that. So?"

"A house I want. Yes. I am definately sending in an offer. Speaking of houses, where are you going to live?"

"We've found the _best_ house in Canterbury, that's in the south east, relatively near the sea and my parents. We love it, don't we, Ron?"

"We love it, Harry." He mumbled to the table. Harry coughed, it sounded strangely like 'Whipped'.


	5. Party

So, hi, this chapters longer than I thought it would be and is mostly fluff, hopefully funny fluff. I have discovered a new love which prevented me from writing - GCSE Art. Merlin, Art's amaaaazing. 'Till next time!

Disclaimer: I still have not managed the art of placing my mind in JK's head therefore I am not her so this is not mine. Boo Hoo.

* * *

><p>"Ron. It's time."<p>

Harry had led all of Ron's brothers, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom up to Ron's bedroom, in which Ron was taking an afternoon nap. George was kneeling at the top of the bed, directly next to Ron's head,

"Ronniekins, get up."

"Don't call me that!" Ron grumbled, rubbed his eyes and saw everyone crammed into his room. His eyes widened and sat up, he caught sight of Harry, who was crushed up against the wall, his tall head just poking above everyone elses.

"Harry, what's going on?" But Harry just smirked, raised his eyebrows and winked.

"Seriously everyone, what the HELL is going on?" Ron was beginning to look rather worried. Harry snorted and conceded,

"Ron, I would've tried to hold them back, but - I didn't want to."

"Get up, Ron. It's Bachelor Party time." said Charlie.

"But three of you are already married." Ron replied in disbelief.

"Shut up and let's go." yelled George.

* * *

><p>"Hermione? This just came for you."<p>

Hermione was sitting in her bedroom, staring at a sheaf of parchment about House-Elves and their needs, but she really wasn't taking any of it in - how could she when she was getting married to Ron the day after tomorrow! She looked up as her mother came through the door with an owl perched on her arm. On the owl's leg was a letter.

"Thanks, Mum!" She held her arm out for the small, brown-feathered owl and it fluttered over to her, she detached the letter from her leg and the owl took off out the window. To her pleasurable surprise it was from Ginny,

_Hi, Hermione!_

_GUESS WHAT? I got tonight off from training - YAY!_  
><em>So I'm coming round at 7.30pm whether you're busy or not and I'll be hungry (hint, hint) and we're going to do girly stuff. So be prepared, and now this is rude but still, can I stay over because then I'll be all set for the fitting tomorrow? See you soon,<em>

_Ginny xx_

P.S. I'm bringing Luna, it's been so long since we were all together! (She'll leave before the fitting)

"MUU-UUM!" Hermione yelled from the top of the stairs,

"WHAT, DARLING?" Her mum yelled back,

"CAN GINNY AND LUNA STAY OVER TONIGHT AND HAVE DINNER? WE'RE GOING TO DO 'GIRLY' THINGS!" Her mum errupted into laughter from downstairs at the tone of disgust at the word 'girly'.

"OF COURSE, HONEY! WHAT TIME WILL THEY BE OVER?"

"7.30 - THAT'S IN HALF AN HOUR!"

"OKAY!"

Hermione walked away from the stairs, grinning to herself. Her best friends were coming over in half an hour! To do girly things. She tried not to dwell on that particular fact, feminine stuff had never been her thing - when Lavender and Parvati gave each other manicures and pedicures and make-overs she had shied away from the treatments and had just talked to them instead, while in the company of a book of course. But she supposed she'd better get over it and make the most fun of it she could. Besides, if she had a daughter in the future she'd have to learn how to do _something_. That is if a daughter of hers was into that sort of thing, somehow she doubted it. A loud CRACK sounded and snapped her out of her reverie. A red-head and a blonde had suddenly appeared at the end of the bed.

"Hey, Hermione!" and Ginny flung her arms around her.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Ron! Another one!" chanted the party. Ron was seated at the head of the crowded table surrounded by shot glasses, both full and empty. He was already drunk but with the egging on of his family and friends... let's just say he wasn't far from lying flat on the floor.<p>

Ron knocked back the shot of Firewhiskey and glared Harry, who was sitting opposite him, and slurred," You are gunnapaaay." Harry smirked.

"What, for the next round of drinks?"He asked in mock outrage, "I payed for this one! It's Bill's turn."

Bill opened his mouth to object but Charlie nudged him in the ribs so he reluctantly got up.

"Right, so eight more Firewhiskeys and - are you SURE you still want Butterbeers, Harry?"

Harry nodded regretfully, "I've got a meeting in the morning with Kingsley and some other officials - I CANNOT be hungover."

Bill rolled his eyes but conceded, "Fine. But you've got to help me bring the drinks back."

Harry snorted, got up and followed Bill to the bar where he was ordering the drinks. The barman glanced at Ron, who was slumped on the table, only just conscious, with Seamus sticking toothpicks up his nose, he laughed and went to pour the drinks. Bill and Harry settled themselves on the bar stools.

"So, Harry, hear you've got a house."

"Yeah, I got an owl saying it was mine yesterday."

"Nice, what's it like?"

"Big. Bit too big really but I like it. You walk in and there's a hallway and a staircase, the kitchen's on the left, living room on the right - that goes through to a study."

"Aren't you gunna be lonely?"

"A bit, maybe at first. I'll have friends."

Bill cocked an eyebrow, "LADY friends?"

Harry was silent and shot a look at Bill through the corner of his eye and saw realisation dawn on his face.

"Oh, shi-" he began then stopped himself, "You like my sister don't you?"

"Well..." Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah."

The barman put their drinks in front of them, Bill thanked him and they grabbed them then started to walk back to the table, "Hmm, well, if anything ever _does_ start up again between you two, she couldn't have found a better guy and you have my permission."

Harry looked across at him, bemused, "Right... I'm not sure what to make of that, seeing that I haven't seen her for four years, but thanks."

* * *

><p>Two hours on from when Ginny and Luna had arrived Hermione was staring at her freshly painted nails grumpily. They were a vivid red and each had a golden bug painted on - courtesy of Luna.<p>

"Do my nails _have_ to have bugs on?" she wined, Ginny giggled from behind a hand (her other was being painted) and Luna looked up serenely.

"They're not BUGS are they Luna?" Hermione scowled at Ginny and she stuck her tongue out.

"No, they're not. They're Narpoots, a distant relation to Nargles and they give good luck to new brides." She smiled and turned back to Ginny's nails, however weird Luna may be she was a genius at artwork, unfortunately for Hermione this included nail-art. She frowned at her nails again.

"Well, Luna, I like it. I also like the little Quaffles on mine."

"Why, yes, I do to... I couldn't think of any good luck charms for Chasers so I put Quaffles instead."

"I'll be the envy of all the girls at the next game, that's for sure."

"I won't be the envy of anyone." Hermione muttered, fortunately only Ginny heard and smirked, deciding to rub it it that she didn't have odd creatures on her nails thickly,

"You know, Luna, I think Hermione likes her nails so much you should do the same on her toenails - or are there any other things to do for budding brides-to-be?"

Luna positively beamed at this suggestion, "We could cut off chunks of her hair and replace it with long grass, it keeps Wrackspurts from making you say odd things!"

Hermione was incredibly alarmed, "I-I-I-d-on't think I want to do that... I'll go check if mum has our pudding ready and some Muggle face packs..." and with that she fled from the room, her expression that of utter terror as Ginny and Luna burst into laughter in the room behind her.

"I was... only... joking! But she... could do... something... with grass... and eyebrows..." Luna choked between uncontrollable spurts of laughter.

* * *

><p>It had just gone midnight and Harry was having the best time. Having only seriously drunk company was highly amusing, Ron was, miraculously, still alive but was snoring gently on Neville's shoulder, Seamus and Dean were arm wrestling but couldn't quite find each others hands, Percy's horn-rimmed glasses were crooked and he was drinking another glass of Firewhiskey, Bill was absent-mindedly humming a song while Charlie and George were trying to get everybody involved in a game of Truth or Dare.<p>

"OI!" yelled George, "WE WANT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE."

Percy's glass slipped from his hand and he stared at his hand wonderingly before tapping Harry on the shoulder, pointing to his hand and said (unable to pronounce his 's''), "My drinkth gone."

"Yeah... I can see, but if you play Truth or Dare," (Harry approved of this idea, he thought it could bring some interesting facts to the surface of which only Harry would be able to remember),"I'll get you another!"

"Yeth. I'll play."

"YES. PERCY SHALL PLAY." George, who had been unable to lower his voice since an AWFUL round of Kareoke, patted Percy strongly on the back.

"We'll play. Won't we Dean? No. I'm Dean. Are you Seamus?" Dean was looking at Seamus inquiringly, Seamus replied,

"I think I'm Seamus. I'll be Seamus. I want to play Truth or Dare."

Around five minutes later everyone, apart from Ron who was still asleep, had been recruited to play Truth or Dare. Harry had also successfully convinced them that the Ministry had passed a law making Truth or Dare only Truth.

"Alwight, Charlie... Would you rather kiss a Dragon or a girl?" Neville shot across the table.

"Dragon. Dragon sexy. Grr. My turn. Percy, are you secretly... a gnome?"

"Yeth. I believe I am. I have been for thix yearth now. George, do you ever hate yourthelf for marrying Angelina 'cos the wath Fred'th girly?"

"Uh-huh, makes me saaaaad." George burst into tears and then abruptly stopped to ask his question, "Harry, what your intention with my baby sis?"

"I don't know... go out with her? Yeah, I'll go out with her." Harry didn't want to give too much away, "Bill, would you cry if I died?"

"No. I am a man. You are a chicken man. Nevvy, do you have secret relationships with plants?"

* * *

><p>It was midnight at Hermione's house, much to her displeasure her toenails were now incredibly similar to her fingernails, at least they had forgotten putting grass in her hair. They had all settled in front of a girly video, their faces covered in blue face packs, well, Hermione and Ginny's faces were covered in a face pack, Luna had decided that her legs needed the use of it more. A nearly empty box of chocolates sat in front of them. Luna was completely fascinated by the television.<p>

"Are those people very small and tortured to act by Nargles?"

"No. This is a film, it has been recorded by a camera then produced widely for the public to watch."

"Did Nargles record it? Because they aren't very nice they distract people and make actors orange. That women is orange. She pointed to the screen and Ginny laughed.

"No, Luna! She's just wearing a lot of some make-up product. She looks _AWFUL_."

"She looks like a piece of fruit. I don't think I'd like to eat her though." she lapsed into silence and stared at the screen. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance and chatted with each other.

"So, Hermione, you're getting married the day after tomorrow... TO RON. How you can stand him I have no idea. Are you in absolute love?"

"Yes, of course I am! And Ron can be very sweet!"

"So can a Great White Shark, doesn't mean I want to marry it. What makes you like him? I'm honestly completely baffled."

"I _love_ him because he understands what I want, looks after me but not in an overly-protective way and still makes me laugh as much as he did when we were at Hogwarts."

"I suppose that could be classified as a set of good reasons... it's just... Ron. Never expected anyone to like him, let alone marry him! Not that long ago he was scared of snogging!"

"Well, he's not now. I know him better and liked him before I married him as a friend. Anyway, he's your brother, you're gentically programmed to think whoever likes him is foolish. Now, it's my turn, who'd you like?"

To Ginny's luck, Luna chose that moment to make more comments of movie-making and Nargles, Ginny took her chance and stuffed her mouth with as many toffees that were left in the box of chocolates so she couldn't open her mouth. It took half an hour for Luna's questions to be answered but Hermione didn't let the stream of their conversation go.

"Ginny, you have to answer! If that person comes to the wedding you could dance! Who is it? I know you like SOMEONE otherwise you wouldn't of stuffed your gob with that many chewy toffees." Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ginny sighed, recognising defeat.

"Fine. I'll tell you. On one condition." Hermione waved her hand, indicating for her to continue,"No teasing, oh, and NO giving unhelpful advice. That's two conditions but do you get my drift?"

Hermione nodded and raised an eyebrow, "Go on, then! Who is it?"

"Harry. I still love him. Maybe we'll discuss it at the wedding I don't know..."

"I think you sh-"

"No unhelpful advice, Hermione, let my rules remain."

Hermione grunted to which Luna replied, "That makes you sound like a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, they have surprisingly lound snorts for such shy creatures."


	6. Pantry

Howdy, this chapter I wrote AGES ago. I mean AGES ago, first one I wrote. I think it's my favourite chapter too. Hope you like it as much as I do! Very happy with the people who reviewed the story last time, it was very, VERY kind of you. Please review those who read! 'Till next time...

Disclaimer : WISH this could be mine.

* * *

><p>"Ron..."<p>

Ron rolled in his sleep, murmering nonsense.

"Ron."

Still he wouldn't wake up. Harry tried again.

"RON! YOU GREAT LOUSY GIT GET UP!" he yelled straight into Ron's ear.

Ron sat bolt upright, rubbing his ear in pain.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he demanded of Harry, who was sitting on his legs.

"That was for not waking up. It is your wedding day. You are going to be married in four hours time. It is eleven 'o' clock. You are not up."

Ron collapsed on his bed, shock passing over his face, "Bloody hell. Bloody hell. I'm going to get married today. To Hermione. Bloody Hell."

"Hey, calm down! I know it's a big thing and all but try to keep calm. Anyway, you can't be as bad as Hermione, she gets stressed at the smallest things. I saw her just now crying because she couldn't find a shoe."

"You've seen her? Whe - no, wait. How long have you been up?"

"An hour, two hours. Not long, had some breakfast then came back up here, Hermione was crying in Percy's room, that's where she's sleeping."

Ron made a sudden movement to get to the door but Harry held him down, "No, no, no. You can't see her. No seeing the bride before the big event and all that, remember?"

Ron looked rather disorientated and looked around the room in wonderment as though he couldn't quite imagine how he'd got there, "This is weird... I mean I knew it would happen and all when I proposed. But I never thought that it would actually come to today..." he trailed off, apparently lost for words.

"Well, that's stupid because I missed most of your relationship and yet here I am thinking this is going to be great. Best day of your life, remember? And..." Harry rummaged in the inside pockets of his sapphire blue dress robes with golden threads, the colours had been picked out by Hermione and Ron as the 'wedding colours', he produced a camera, "I have this. To capture every moment, so smile!" There was a flash and Ron blinked dumbly for a moment in the brightness of the light. He cleared his head by shaking it and glared at Harry,

"You bastard. You're actually going to take photos of me right now?" Ron was trying to sound angry although he couldn't quite muster enough of the emotion. He suddenly couldn't stop beaming.

"That's more like it!" Harry snapped another couple of pictures then set down the camera. He reached across to the desk on the other side of the room and pulled the tray of breakfast that he'd brought up earlier and settled it on Ron's lap, he quickly grabbed a peice of toast and left Ron to the rest.

"I brought it up for you. Your mum says your not allowed to come down until an hour before the actual wedding ceremony, because that's when people start arriving and that also means there is no chance of you seeing Hermione because she'll of wandered around enough by then. But I digress. How're you feeling?"

"Alrigh', bit nervous is all." Ron's mouth was full of boiled egg and Harry struggled to make out the words.

"Nervous, why?"

Ron swallowed and explained, "Well, it's just like me to be awkward and mess up occasions like this, isn't it?"

"Too true, mate, too true. But none of those occasions meant this much to you, did they?"

Ron thought about this for a while, "Nah, guess not." He ripped a bit of toast and chewed thoughtfully, "Does this mean I won't get it wrong?"

"I am not making any promises there. Although, if you do I promise I will tell all your children about it. Often."

Ron's face paled and his forkful of beans paused in the air and they steadily started to drip onto his Chudley Cannon's bedspread. Harry was astonished that he still had it.

"Oh dear... I've got you all creeped out now haven't I? Crap." Harry waved his hand in front of Ron's face to no avail,"Ron? Earth to Ron! Is Lickle Ronniekins back yet? No? I'll just wait here then..."

Harry bit his lip, how could he have been so careless to talk about children to Ron? However, in all fairness to Harry, Ron should have thought about that himself. Harry sighed in exasperation and picked up Flying with the Cannons, which lay on the messy floor, flicked through the pages and watched a Chaser make a spectacular drop of the Quaffle. He snorted and continued to flick through.

"K-k-kids?" Ron's voice cracked and he looked like someone had just told him that he'd never eat again.

"Yes, kids, Ron. But get over it. You should be thinking about something else... Like getting into your dress robes!" Harry smiled at him and Ron shook his head again and attempted to put on some bravado,

"Yeah, I was being a moron. And I should probably start getting ready."

"Excellent." Harry bounced off the bed and passed Ron his dress robes, these were of a ivory white with gold trimmings, "Here are your robes."

"Harry? Not meaning to be rude or anything... But can I have a moment?"

"I've seen you change before, Ron. I'll just avert my eyes or something."

"No, it's not that. I just want to have a bit of time to myself, y'know?"

"I really don't. But alright. I'm locking your door though so don't try to get out."

Ron laughed and Harry left the room, carefully casting spells on the door so Ron couldn't get out to see Hermione. He walked down a flight of stairs and stopped at the foot of it. A huge amount of commotion was going on on the second, third and fourth landing, Harry grimaced and carefully snuck down to the kitchen, avoiding flowers being thrown to and fro, the odd angry older brother who'd been kicked out from his comfortable spot to 'help' and slipped into the pantry.

Little did he know, that at that moment Hermione also wanted a moment alone, but with her parents and Ginny had also thought of the pantry as a good place to hide from the rumpus upstairs.

Harry was sitting on the tiled floor of the pantry, his back against the wall, thinking about the wedding. Even though he'd put on a brave face for Ron he was just as overcome with emotion as he was. His best friends were getting married, to each other no less. If he'd seen this in sixth year, when Ron was going out with Lavender Brown and being referred to as 'Won-Won', he would never have believed it, he'd say that someone had drunk too much Firewhiskey. Absorbed in his thoughts he almost didn't notice the door open and Ginny slip inside, Ginny certainly didn't notice him. She seemed to be reassuring herself about something,

"It's just the wedding. Get through the wedding, perhaps you'll dance. He might not even be there so don't fuss too much or do _anything_ stupid..." Harry presumed she was thinking up a pep talk to give Hermione, "Just relax and it'll all be fi-"

"Ginny?"

She screamed so loudly he had to clap a hand over her mouth so they wouldn't be found. She pulled it off and spun round, even in the dark he could feel her breath on his face.

"Shhhh!"

"_HARRY_?" She breathed, her tone disbelieving.

"Hey, there." She hit him. Hard. Over and over again; she was surprisingly strong for such a small person, she winded him. She continued to hit him as she spoke,

"You're back? I know that's a stupid question, I mean clearly you're back, you're standing in the pantry with me, why are we in a pantry? Why are _you_ in a pantry? How long have you been back? How come no-one told me? How-"

Harry cut her off, "Ginny, you're punching me and it hurts so PLEASE stop. You're rambling." He didn't mind though, the sound of her voice was like a breath of fresh air. But he was glad that she stopped punching him.

"Well, why wouldn't I be may I ask? A person I haven't seen for four years is standing in the pantry of all places with me."

"Fair enough... you can ramble to your heart's content, I'll just be here, by the bread bin." She hit him again, "OW!"

"No, I can't. You have to tell me everything." She slipped down the wall opposite him and joined him on the floor, their knees touching.

"Well, I'm back? Have been for two weeks now. I'm in the pantry because Ron needed a moment alone and I didn't want to be part of the uproar upstairs," he pointed unnecessarily to the ceiling, even though he knew Ginny couldn't see the finger, "I guess you're here for the same reason... Did no-one tell you? They were all probably thinking about the wedding I suppose. We did have a 'get-together' the day after I got back but you were training with the Harpies, well done on that by the way! The Holyhead Harpies! That is a-ma-zing." He seperated the syllables for a more powerful emphasis.

"Thanks, that's so nice. Everyone said it was good that I wanted to play Quidditch professionally but no-one actually thought I'd do it. It's been fun though! I can't believe mum didn't tell me about your party! I would've taken a night off!"

Harry's stomach lurched when he realised these words were acually sincere, not just said to make him feel better.

"Anyhoo, what else? Did you catch any Death Eaters? Was it WORTH going away for four years?" There was a tad of bitterness in her voice as she neared the end of her question.

"Umm, I'm not allowed to say."

"Really? You can't even say where you've been?"

"Nope. Top Secret information, right there. But I guess I could say it was worth it - ish."

"Why, 'ish'?" Ginny sounded sceptical.

"Because I spent four years with a load of people I don't know and who weren't actually very nice, ALTHOUGH they did try to be at first because of me being 'The Chosen One' and all... But I also spent four years without contact with everyone which I absolutely hated. HATED."

He felt a hand on his arm suddenly and it rubbed him comfortingly.

"Well, you're back now, right? So that's all good. Once the Quidditch season is over I'm going to be around a lot more, it's just upsetting that I've got the final game in three days so I had all these training sessions and that I couldn't come to all this wedding stuff. But Hermione's girly night was fun, I'm glad I was around for that. I'm going to be living back here soon, aren't you living here?" Harry hoped he didn't imagine the hopefulness in her voice.

"I am now but I'm moving out in two days. I've got myself a house in Godric's Hollow, it's really quite large but I love it."

"WHAT?That's too bad... I'm going to be all on my own."

"Sorry, you can come furniture shopping with me if you want, Hermione and Ron are going to be on their honeymoon so I thought I would do it the Muggle way, not really sure why... just thought it would be...fun."

"I can see the appeal, it would probably take longer to do it the Muggle way instead of transfiguring stuff. And, thanks, I'd love to come with you, but I think I'd best see the house first, then I can see what would suit it."

"You'd most likely be better at that than me. Is Wednesday good for you?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then, then."

There was a incredibly awkward and pregnant pause. Wait, did she just say yes? That was practically a DATE. Harry waved his hand next to him absently mindedly and it squidged something... squidgey.

"What was that?" He asked, slowly lifting his hand up and moving his fingers in disgust. The hand was covered in some sort of icing.

"What was what?"

"My hand hit something on the shelf and now it's covered in something, I don't know what it is but it's sticky."

"Ewww, let me see! Well, I can't see obviously." Ginny laughed but it changed into a gasp of horror, "No, no, no, no, no! PLEASE don't let it be the cake!"

"What?" Harry asked with and identical tone of horror.

"Mum and Mrs Granger put it in here so it wouldn't get ruined! Oh, no! Why did you squish it?" She yelled.

"I didn't MEAN to! I thought the silence was really awkward because the last time we were alone together we were, well, together! So I waved my hand to distract myself from it and it hit it!" He yelled in response.

"I thought it was really awkward too." Ginny said in a small voice, she continued in a louder voice, "But that doesn't mean I crushed the wedding cake! What are we going to do?"

"Umm, light your wand, I'll light mine and we can see the extent of the disaster."

Two voices of 'Lumos' sounded and the small room was filled with light, Harry glanced at Ginny and didn't look away, neither did she. She was wearing a strapless Muggle dress rather than wizarding dress robes, presumably Hermione's idea; the dress was a dark cobalt blue, only a few shades darker than Harry's, with a tight bodice laced up at the back with gold ribbons, the flowing skirt started at the waist and finished at the knee. Her shoes were gold stilletos with interlacing straps. She looked beautiful.

"You - you look - wow." Harry stuttered, Ginny blushed deeply and looked at the ground.

"Thank-you. The shoes are killing me though, three and a half inch heels? What was Hermione thinking? How am I meant to dance!"

"You could always take them off when you want to dance," He smiled at her and she grimaced, "Anyway, we need to see about this cake - Oh God." He had caught sight of the cake, the first two layers were perfect but the first? It had been completely destroyed, cake and icing were splattered everywhere and the bride and groom statue (this was magical) were lying down in the middle of it, wiping cake off each other.

"Shit."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her, "You swore? You _never_ swear."

"Only in drastic situations. THIS is a drastic situation."

They looked at each other. And burst out laughing.


	7. Wedding

This has been a long time in the waiting, sorry about that... I've been busy, English essays, homework, I even made a paper mache lion hat for my school's sponsored walk! Because a 10km walk IS what every girls school wants to do... I've had some One-Shots floating around my head recently, so look out for them later. If there's any mistakes sorry, I haven't had time to really thoroughly check this!

Disclaimer : When I have learnt how to become a Metamorphagus I still won't be J.K. Boo hoo.

* * *

><p>It was, safe to say, a disaster and both Harry and Ginny knew it. Only a few hours to go until the wedding and the cake was crushed. They had even tried repairing it with their wands - but to know avail. Not a <em>crumb<em> had moved. Ginny had said before that whatever happened, they could NOT tell Mrs Weasley, it would result in a gruesome death.

"Nox," Ginny's wand light went out, "I don't want to look at it anymore. Mum's going to kill us and we should just accept that." She sounded glum.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Harry inquired.

"I _would_ say we could bunch up the crumbs and cover it with icing but the icing's destroyed as well."

"This is awful."

"Tell me about it." She sank back down to the floor. Harry, however, refused to give up. He continued to look at the crammed shelves, he wasn't Best Man for nothing. They were full of Mrs Weasley's incredible cooking; there were pies of all variety, jams, fresh vegetables, bread, tarts (to Harry's delight this included Treacle Tart), leftover stews, fruits, a dish of eggs, a bowl of icing, a - wait, icing?

"Wait... What's this?" He reached up and pulled the bowl off it's shelf, Ginny peered inside.

"Tha-that's ICING!" She relighted her wand and compared the bowl to the shade of icing on the cake - they were near enough the same! "This is excellent! We can use my plan but with this icing!"

"Are they the same flavour? The cake's lemon." Ginny shot Harry a suspiscious look, one eyebrow cocked, "Ron told me," he added hastily, "I didn't eat it!"

"Right... Oh, it had better be lemon as well..." This came through anxiously clenched teeth.

Harry gingerly lifted the lid of the bowl and dipped a finger (after magically cleaning it) into the edge of the icing, he sniffed the finger - with Ginny scrutinising his face for any realisation all the while - but after a couple of moments of careful consideration he couldn't tell.

"So...?" Ginny asked.

"I can't tell, what do you think?" He held up his finger for her and instead of sniffing it (as he'd expected) she licked off the icing. She moved her tongue around her mouth, savouring the sweet flavour as Harry stood staring at his raised finger awkwardly. "Well, I meant for you to sniff it too but I suppose that has the desired effect..." he murmered, she either didn't hear or chose chose to ignore the comment. He couldn't blame her.

"Damn it, that's vanilla! We can't have one layer vanilla, it won't be right!"

"Really? Surely no-one will notice if a little bit's va-"

"Mum will." Ginny interrupted, Harry knew it was the truth, "But we were not made bridesmaid and Best Man to sit down and ignore the problem. Can you look and see if there's anything we could use?"

He reached up and rummaged through the top shelf, this action was in vain for a while until he realised that he was, in fact, a wizard and could've just used magic. So he did. A few items wizzed down as he summoned them. Harry and Ginny both flung themselves to the sides of the pantry, narrowly avoiding quite an amount of spiders. Once the items had clattered to the floor Ginny pounced on a lemon. It was dusty and a litlle bit bruised but didn't look to bad.

"Perfect. Harry, grab that knife and cut this in half for me, please."

Harry did so and gently prodded the core of the lemon, juice spurted out and he sighed in relief. "We can just squeeze this in the icing?"

"Yes, if I can get it to the right flavour everything will be fine."

"Apart from squishing the crumbs together won't work - those spiders just crawled all over them and I'm sure I don't want to eat a spidery cake, let alone Ron."

Ginny groaned, "Will our bad luck ever _end_?"

"There's some buns over there - we could use those?" He pointed to them.

"Harry, you could be the next MERLIN, you're so clever!" She kissed his cheek lightly, blushing furiously. Harry, determined not to embaress himself, reached for the small cakes hurriedly and took a bite one. They were, thankfully, lemon.

"So if we brush off the leftover crumbs, " he did so, "position the buns like so..." He placed some of the cakes in place of the crumbs and turned to Ginny, "Is the icing ready?"

"Yep, now don't disturb me, I need to concentrate."

Harry stood back compliantly as Ginny took a step forward, the bowl clutched in her arms. The cake was blocked from view for a few tense minutes so Harry settled for staring at her hair. It was such beautiful hair, like spun gold. Just red. A sharp jab with her wand later, Ginny was finished. She stood back to admire her handiwork, hands on hips. Harry looked over her shoulder, she'd neatended up the icing so it was smooth and had duplicated a few of the flowers to place them on the messier joins between the top layer and the rest of the cake. For the final flourish the bride and groom decoration had been brushed down and settled back in the centre of the cake, swinging their clasped hands contently. Harry opened his mouth to congratulate her but was cut off by a magically magnified roar of frustation,

"HARRY POTTER. YOU LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT IF YOU WANT TO SEE TOMORROW'S DAYLIGHT."

It was Ron, not happy with being stuck in his room for any longer.

"Crap, I have to go - but see you later, alright?" He opened the door and was about to leave but looked over his shoulder when Ginny spoke his name, "Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're back, Harry. Really."

* * *

><p>Harry was shifting nervously outside Hermione's temporary room, he wanted to wish her luck. And he had her bouquet, for some reason it had found itself without it's owner. He was also under strict instructions from Ron to say, if Ron was mentioned, that he was calm, collected and ready for this. In reality, Ron was tense, struggling to found his shoes and on the bridge of nervous collapse. Harry thought it was best to keep this to himself. He'd knocked a while ago and was now waiting to be let in. He turned to the mirror on the hallway wall and attempted to flatten his hair.<p>

"Harry?"

The tentative voice came from behind him. He spun round to face it and was relieved to see Hermione's head poking out from around the door.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing there? Shouldn't you be with Ron?"

"Nah, Ron's alright, he's with his brothers. Marital reassureance and all that, I've got your bouquet, I'll let you have it if you let me in?"

"I suppose you could come in..." Her head retreated but the door stayed open, Harry grinned at his success and pushed it open. The bedroom was small but the two wide windows made it look a lot bigger. Sunlight was streaming into the room and Harry could see the commotion going on outside; the reception tent had been raised in the orchard and the flags on the points fluttering in the breeze, you could just see them above the tree-tops. In the garden immediately below Mrs Weasley was stomping about raging over a gnome that had dared enter while George and Angelina were hurriedly throwing the three other gnomes that Mrs Weasley had failed to notice over the fence. Mr Weasley was talking with Mr Granger outside of his shed, no doubt about Muggle things. At the entrance of the orchard a ivy-covered arch led into where the wedding would take place, there were a few chairs in view. But Harry only took a moment to look at this, he was there to see Hermione, who was currently sitting on the edge of her bed, biting her lip.

"Can I have my bouquet?"

"'Course! You look amazing, Hermione." He passed the small bouquet over to her.

"Are you sure? Or is that just to make me feel good?"

"I'm positive." He was speaking the truth, she looked stunning. Her dress was strapless, a tight bodice flowing into a full skirt. It had no train, Hermione never fussed with frills and the like. She'd used the Sleakeazy's Hair Potion again and her hair was twisted into a loose bun, with a few tendrils floating around her neck. "Cracked out the good old Hair Potion, I see."

She grinned, "Well, it's only for _special_ occasions, therefore only used twice in my life. At least I'm here with Ron today, not Krum."

Harry sat down next to her, pleased that she was relaxing in his company, "Is he coming? Krum, I mean."

"No! Of course not, Ron would most likely kill him. You know what he's like."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I s'pose. Are you excited?"

"I think I am, mainly nervous though. What if I start sprouting hair from my nose or something?" Harry laughed, sure she was joking but stopped at the solemn look on her face.

"You're not... SERIOUS, are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be! It said in my book, _Wizard Wedding Woes,_ that a women in Somerset got so-"

"Hermione." Harry cut her off, he knew from experience to distract her before she got into her stride, "That wasn't you. It won't happen to you, and why would you even HAVE a book like that? But it doesn't matter, because if something like that happens I PROMISE you I will stun everyone in the vicinity and keep them like that until we have your nose hair sorted." He patted her shoulder comfortingly and was slightly taken aback when she threw her arms around him in a tight hug, he returned the gesture in a brotherly fashion and was once again so happy that he made it back in time to be here. It would've killed him if he'd missed it. A loud shout came from outside and they looked up.

"What was that?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I think it was..." Harry strained his ears to hear what was coming from outside, there was another yell and he grinned, "Yeah, that was Ron making it outside."

"But that means there's only a-a half hour left!" She withdrew her arms from their tight hug and turned to the mirror on the bedside table, fussing over her hair, "Pass me my veil."

The veil had been hung over the left window, he walked over and pulled it down. He could see Ron, Charlie, George and Neville directing people to their seats. Hagrid was already settled in his specially made chair at the back of the orchard. Neville and George were laughing at Ron who kept tweaking his robes - clearly incredibly jittery over what was to come. Charlie was hurriedly cleaning a dropped invite with his wand behind an apple-tree, all wizards and witches were under strict orders not to do magic when there were Muggle relations nearby. He smiled at Charlie's nervous glances around the tree, grabbed Hermione's veil and passed it over to her. She smile in gratitude and fixed it above her top-knot, turning her head left and right to fully appreciate the effect.

"That's perfect. You're beautiful, darling!" Mrs and Mr Granger had walked into the room and immediately Mrs Granger rushed over to Hermione and adjusted the veil. Harry took this as a cue to leave, he glanced at his watch and saw, with a jolt, that there was only fifteen minutes to the ceremony.

"I have to go, Ron'll be worried, see you in a bit." He grinned at Hermione and she beamed back, obviously getting very excited now.

He just heard a ''See you, Harry!'' as he closed the door. Making his way outside and to the entrance of the orchard he ignored the turned, wizard heads and saw Ron let out a _huff_ of relief as he saw Harry approaching.

"Thank Merlin, you're here. Thought you'd run off or something!"

"Wouldn't do that again, is everyone seated?"

"Just about, Dad's trying to convince Mum to stay sitting down and Neville's showing Ernie and Susan to their seats."

"So we should go up, right?"

"Yeah..." Ron's voice trembled in anticipation, Harry clapped him on the back and led him up to the top of the aisle, adjusting his glasses he stood to the side as the wedding march began.


	8. End

Ah, the finale! One small step for fan-fiction, one huge step for me! Lots of thank-you's to readers, favouriters and reviewers, especially Cobra0000 for 6 CONSECUTIVE REVIEWS. That is just incredible. So ta ra and happy reading!

Disclaimer - Perhaps one day...

* * *

><p>Fast leaving dusk, the reception party was in full swing. Ron and Hermione had gotten through their wedding without a single hiccup; George was disappointed, he had agreed with Harry and wanted to tell his future neices and nephews hilarious stories too. The cake had been cut, eaten and thrown in the case of Teddy and Victoire. Harry and Ginny had both simultaneously held their breath as it had been unveiled however no-one - even Mrs Weasley - had noticed. They shared a fleeting grin of relief across the room. Speeches had been said, Harry was proud to say he had received a few laughs in his speech, even if it was something he'd hurriedly written the night before and then improvised the rest. The food was, as expected, absolutely delicious. The table at which Ron, Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Granger and Harry and Ginny were sitting at was interesting one. Harry and Ginny spent most of their time laughing at the ridiculously 'lovey-dovey' faces that were unashamedly plastered across their faces. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger were both rapidly going over the events of the day and Mr Weasley and Mr Granger were discussing the pros and cons of a motorbike.<p>

Their table was certainly not the loudest, though. The Weasley brother's table had an incredibly loud volume and had even started up bets for how long it would take for Ron to mess something up (this was strictly Wizard and Witches only as they were using Galleons) and the current prize was very high (it gained the spectacular sum of seventy galleons, thirteen sickles and two knuts.).The wizarding guests were marvelling at the attire of the Muggle guests and vice versa, the Muggle guests were also admiring how the drinks and dishes seemed to keep _magically_ refilling themselves.

The band had set up and the new couple danced for the first time, to many wolf-whistles coming from the corner where Seamus, Dean, Lee and George stood. It didn't phase them though, Hermione had a permanent beam fixed on her face and Ron looked similar to someone who had just been hid over the head with a rather heavy club. But it worked, so his stumbling steps didn't matter. Soon more and more couples had joined them, Bill and Fleur joined the second dance quickly, they were just as happy as Ron and Hermione - but in a completely different way (in fact, Bill had told Ginny who had told Harry that Fleur had just discovered she was pregnant for the third time but didn't want to say anything in case of distracting attention from Ron and Hermione). Charlie had flirted with a Muggle cousin of Hermione's and was dancing with her, Percy and Audrey were also on the dancefloor whle George and Angelina strutted past them. Apparently, again, according to Ginny, Angelina was also going to have a baby. This the rest of the family already knew just hadn't saw fit to tell Harry.

Eventually there were only a few people left sitting down, they were mainly elder relations; Great Aunt Muriel was still alive and complaining loudly. This also included Andromeda who was happily taking care of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and Molly while their parents danced and, finally, Harry and Ginny. Harry wasn't quite positive why he wasn't dancing, yes, he'd look pretty stupid if he started dancing by himself, but it _was_ a wedding so why wasn't he up there? Ginny on the other hand knew why she wasn't, it's because Harry wasn't and if she was going to dance she'd dance with him. Why wouldn't he get a move on? Fortunately for her, Harry was struck by a sudden brainwave and thinking the exact same thing.

He moved around the table so he could sit next to her and awkwardly struck up a conversation, "So... Do you think Ron did alright today?"

"Yes!" She turned to grin at Harry and he returned her smile, "Although, in all honesty, he does need to do something stupid otherwise Hermione's going to think he's some sort of freak who's taken Polyjuice Potion."

Harry snickered and agreed, it was unlike Ron to do things right, "Do you know this is only my second wedding that I've ever been to?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, hope it won't be my last though. I'd like to come to another one, they're so much fun!"

"You sound like a girl! Who heard of a guy liking weddings?" She laughed, "But, I do agree, they are so much fun to be at, Merlin permitted nothing goes wrong, that is."

"I know what you me-"

Unfortunately Harry couldn't finish his remark because he was cut off by something going wrong. It was, as foreseen, caused by Ron and those who had placed their bets reluctantly released their money to a jubilant Charlie. However, Ginny was certainly not happy as the resultant mess landed on her. Ron had been tripped by Neville (this was accidental as everyone knew Neville was clumsy, therefore it was still considered to be Ron's fault) and fallen onto a table next to the dancefloor. This table held a large collection of various drinks, one of which was a bright green and now covering Ginny from head to toe. She had been knocked to the floor by the force of the table falling over and slowly stood up, wiping out the drink from her eyes. She glared at Ron who was still sprawled unceremoniously on the floor.

"Thanks, Ron. Brilliant way to ruin my day." She attempted to spin on her heel but slipped in the large puddle of liquid that was now forming on the floor, she growled loudly and cursed under her breath but somehow managed to regain her balance with the help of Harry's hand and stormed out of the tent.

Harry helped Ron up, whispering to him that this was a story for the next generation's to hold. They both looked down on the mess before them, worrying how they would clear it up. Hermione saw them staring and announced that this was the time she would dance with her father, this was a distraction enough for the Muggle guests and Harry took to the opportunity to wave his wand and clear up . Ron turned to him,

"Should I go say sorry?" He gestured to the entrance to the tent, meaning Ginny.

"No, I'll get this, you go enjoy yourself." Ron smiled gratefully and turned to Mrs Weasley taking her hand to dance. Harry watched them go then walked outside.

He didn't have to walk far until he found Ginny; she was sitting down an aisle of trees, sitting on the uneven ground, leaning against one of the apple trees. Harry thought it couldn't be that comfortable, she had a branch sticking in her back. But she was hunched over and shaking slightly, she wasn't crying although she could of been holding back tears by the look of her eyes. He walked over and sat next to her, slinging an arm over her shoulders in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, he rubbed her shoulder. She leant her head against his neck and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't know why I'm so upset, I really don't, but I was trying so hard to be perfect and I was even wearing heels! I didn't even get to dance!"

"You don't need to be perfect, why would you? And you can always go back and dance." He rubbed her shoulder again.

She was silent for so long that he thought she might've fallen asleep until she spoke again, so quietly he had to strain his ears to hear her, "I needed to be perfect t-to-to impress... you." He froze wondering if she would continue but she took his stiffened position for something else, "I mean that is i-if you wa-wanted me to d-do that. Now I feel a bit daft, confessing my feelings and not even getting anywhere with it. Typical. My day just got better."

She was about to continue until Harry placed a finger on her lips, he shifted his position ever so slightly so he was facing her and used his other hand to lift up her chin. She didn't look at him though.

"Ginny. Gin. Look at me." She reluctantly looked at him through her lashes, "You're not getting anywhere with it because you're not letting me get a word in. I do want you to do that. I was going to ask you to dance but..."

She lifted her head ever so slightly, "Really?"

"Really. I've missed you so much while I've been away, it's ridiculous. I was very close to getting myself killed I was that distracted. Luckily I remembered you'd most likely find a way to bring me back to life and burn me alive before I did that." She chuckled a little.

"I suppose I would. But this means I like you and you like me, so does that mean we are...?"

"Do you want to be something?"

"Very, very much so."

"Good, otherwise this would be really, really inapropriate."

And he leaned in and kissed her. It was a little bit forceful because he'd really wanted to kiss her for a long, long time. But she, in response, was pretty forceful too, perhaps she had the same feelings, he thought. Her hands tangled in his hair and when they finally parted for air, they were both surprisingly out of breath. Harry felt quite dizzy.

He got up and reached out a hand to help her up, she smile and took it - only wobbling slightly in her heels. A new song drifted from the tent over to them.

"Now, Ginny, would you like to dance?"

She looked at him, anticipation shining in her eyes, and kicked off her shoes. Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Like you said, I can just take them off to dance." She smiled cheekily at him, kissed his cheek and pulled him back to the party.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry."

He wasn't being sarcastic when he said that this made his day.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

End of my first multi-chapteral fan-fic. Wow. But is it the end for me? NOPE. But. I would like some good recommendations for an excellent Lily/James and/or Ginny/Harry completed stories, please? I'm in desperate need of new reading material, thanks.

Hope you liked it!


	9. Epilogue

Much later than night, after the party ended in the early morning, Molly Weasley lay awake in her bed thinking to herself. She had sobered a little while laying there and was happily reliving the day in her mind.  
>Another child married, another family just starting. It was odd thinking that Ron was married now, even odder to think that he was married to Hermione. Of course, over the past few years it couldn't be considered to be weird but thinking back to when they were just very good friends and never anything more it was.<br>She was glad her cake went down well, she'd worked over it for a very considerable amount of time and was glad that there were no complaints. She herself had worries, as any baker would over something as important as the wedding cake, mainly over the sponge.  
>It wasn't quite right, not as she'd expected. It was a tad too crumbly and she swore her piece had gaps with no cake at all- that was definitely not what she had made. Her brow furrowed and she nudged a sleeping Mr Weasley next to her,<br>"Arthur, _Arthur_." She whispered.  
>"Mmmm?" Was the reply.<br>"You didn't think there was anything wrong with the cake did you? Anything a bit off, maybe about the sponge?"  
>"Oh, I don't know, Molly. It's too late for this." He mumbled to his pillow.<br>"But what did you think of it? Honestly?"  
>"I thought it was delicious and I know for a fact everyone else did too, so go to sleep!" And with that he turned over and promptly resumed his snoring.<br>A fact? Well, it must have been alright then. A fact, indeed! She thought to herself snuggling down into the sheets a little further and finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I have no idea what spurred me to write this, but here you are, An Epilogue!<p>

I really hoped you enjoyed my story, I know some people are still favouriting it for reasons that are beyond me!

This is definitely the last edition to it and let's really hope I have a new idea soon. I've had awful writer's block for MONTHS.

Have a lovely day everybody~


End file.
